Supernatural or Science
by readingisdabest
Summary: Five years after the flock split up, things are normal, until earasers, demons, and wings show up, could things get any better hence the sarcasm, joke , i only own the plot, and maybe or maybe not some other characters. enjoy might be rated T or not
1. Chapter 1

So people this is my third story, although the first story didn't get any reviews, but I am now on season five of supernatural, but this takes place in season idk when sam is practicing his powers with ruby, oh and I might use a comment ruby used in season four, it wuz my favorite comment from da whole season, so this takes place before fang. :p hopes you enjoy.

Story starts when max is 16

Max- 20

Fang- 20

Iggy-20

Nudge- 18

Angel- 15

Gazzy-17

Max POV

Well my life is a complete disaster! The flock wanted a normal life, I personally don't think that we can have normal lives with the wings and all, I love them but I'm not gonna rain on their parade, so Fang, you know I love him, but no, he wants a normal life too, see he said he'd never leave me, but now I know that was a lie, a complete and utter lie, but I am going to get through this, I'm gonna live in a small town, Change my name to Melanie, get a job at a bar, maybe as a singer, drums, guitar, duet, I don't know, anything that can get my mind off of this… just anything

Max POV

Five years later

Well so far my life is going pretty good, I work as a singer in a bar, I do Solos, Duets, and even Trios, and I'm dating Sam Winchester, and like I said, I changed my name to Melanie, turns out I have new powers too, I can change my appearance, make people forget things, and I can bring people back to life with the touch of my fingers… well the bringing people back to life part doesn't always work, I no longer have bad feelings against red heads anymore, and I play multiple instruments, even the violin, but I haven't told Sam about my wings yet, I've decided that if he finds out about it then he finds out about it, that's that. So here I am, with my two best friends Jessica and Veronica, we do trios, and today the song were singing is Rise by the McClain sisters, one of my favorite songs that I haven't sung in front of a crowd yet, so here go's nothing.

"Introducing Melanie, Jessica, and Veronica! Today they are singing Rise by the McClain sisters!" tha announcer sang

We all walked out onto the stage, took our places, made sure all the people were ready, and then we sang

_**used to be afraid of giving up  
The road is just too tough  
Out here on my own  
My path was so alone**_- Jessica_****_

But now I see clearly  
Everything within me  
Is switching up to the sky  
I can see the world with open eyes- Jessica_****_

You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold the rest, but  
Now's the time to take a chance- All of us

_**With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again**_- Jessica_****_

So dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just inside  
Dust your wings off as you pass  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hands in mine, put your head up high  
And together we'll rise- All of us_****_

If you just lift your head up to the sky  
And find yourself asking why?  
Never seem out of line  
With the hardships of our life- Veronica_****_

But faith is where my heart is  
That energy replace my doubts  
When my trials get the best of me  
I'm marching forth towards my destiny- Veronica  
_**  
You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold the rest, but  
Now's the time to take a chance**_- All of us

_**With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again**_- Veronica_**  
**_

_**So dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just inside  
Dust your wings off as you pass  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hands in mine, put your head up high  
And together we'll rise **_–All of us  
_**  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise**_- All of us_****_

You can try to hurt me  
Doubt me and desert me  
I feel the will of kings  
With my mind out with the sea-Me  
_**  
And you the tree will grow  
And take me in  
To safety's arms  
I will desend**_- Me_****_

So dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just inside  
Dust your wings off as you pass  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hands in mine, put your head up high  
And together we'll rise- All of us  
_**  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise**_

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise- All of us

Ahhh the sound of applauds, Finished I just love that song, it's the one song that made me feel better after me and the flock split up, but there is one more song we have left till we are finished for the night

"And that was Melanie, Jessica, and veronica singing Rise by the McClain sisters, and next is we are young by Fun"

Ahh another one of my favorite songs, this was the first song I sung to after me and the flock split up, hmm speaking of the flock, I've been thinking about them a lot lately, and I haven't seen any sign of the school in a while, but let's just get to the song now shall we

_**Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar**_-Me

_**, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**_- Veronica

_****_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun-All of us_****_

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back- Jessica

_**So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home**_-Me_****_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun-All of us_****_

Carry me home tonight- All of us

_**(Nananananana)**_- chorus_**  
Just carry me home tonight**_- all of us

_**(Nananananana)**_- chorus_**  
Carry me home tonight**_- all of us

_**(Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight**_- all of us__

_**(Nananananana)**_-chorus_****_

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home- Veronica_****_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun- all of us_****_

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight- Me

Another round of applause, and were finished, and we head off to the dressing rooms

"Nice Mel, best singing I've heard all day" Sam said "I totally agree with Sammy here" Dean said "Thanks" I said as we walked out the bar "Yeah birdie that was fantastic singing alright." Oh no , oh no, oh no! there is only one thing that calls me that, EARESERS! I quickly turned around "Sam, Dean what I need you guys to do is to run, now ok." I whispered "wait what! I'm not leaving you!" Sam yelled "Sam you don't have a choice you have to run now, because if anything happens to you I won't ever be able to forgive myself, now you have to go now!" I yelled back and shoved Sam and Dean into a nearby ally "I'm gonna create a diversion to get them away from you guys, but if they take me don't come for me, ill get away…eventually" I quickly kissed Sam and ran the other way. About 8 miles away from where I left Sam and Dean I heard a branch snap, I quickly turned around but no one was there, when I turned back around though I came face to face with an eraser "Hi Birdie, wanna play a little game?" I was about to run but the fact was that I was surrounded, I am not going to get out of this easily, then the easer pulled out a gun, I screamed but it was cut off by the sound of a gun, and pain n my stomach, the last thing I saw were Sam and Dean in the distance staring in horror, I whispered "I'm so sorry" then everything went completely black.

So people how wuz the first chapter hmmm, you should be happy about this chapter because it got 6 pages on windows something, oh and guessed whats! I got two parakeets (one light blue, and another dark blue) and I named them Nudge and Iggy, OMZ anyway

Peace out, readingisdabest


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE  
DO NOT SCIP IT (at least the first part)

So I've decided that this is sometime after Sam and dean meet Anna and casteil and before all the confusing Anna killing Sam and dean, and the casteil and this purgatory stuff so um yeah, hear is the second part and not that important part of the authors note.  
Sorry for keeping you waiting, this past, what was it a month?, well I've been really busy, first I had like a major end of the year test (which makes no sense cuz why would anybody make people have an end of the year test if it's the end of the year, like seriously), and then my BFF was sick, and I think I might have gotten what she got, but I'm getting better, I had to get a new cage for my parakeets Iggy and Nudge (maybe ill upload a pic of them onto the profile page), and I wanted to get a clicker to train them but I couldn't, and blah blah blah, anyway enough with my ranting, here is the next chapter (Warning: chapter may be kinda rushed)

-

Max POV

Dang I've gotten weak, you know what, I'm going back to my old self, the one that can and will fight for her life.

Fang POV

I've been in a dog crate for five hours, every member of the flock is here but Max.

Max

Man I miss her, I don't know why we ever split up, maybe I should've went with Max. Just then a white coat came in and said "well well well, looks like we finally got you, after so many years, Finally!" he laughed, then an eraser came in and said "we got her" the white coat smiled "But..." said the eraser, the white coats smile faltered "Something happened" said the eraser. Stupid eraser stupid white coat, why can't they all just die, the eraser whispered "WHAT! TAKE HER TO THE E.R. NOW!" the white coat yelled, I hope he's not talking about Max, because if he is, I'm gonna kill someone, and trust me, it won't be pretty.

Sam POV

No no no! Melanie! She's gone! And it's all my fault! Maybe Casteil can do something, and what the hell were those things that took Mel? "Sammy calm down! I know your angry about Mel but calm down, we are going to find her, I promise" dean said " Promise. You promise. Dean don't say you promise when you don't even know if Mel is even alive right now!" I yelled " well stop yelling, let's see what Casteil can do about this. CASTEIL!". After a minute no one came I looked around the room and yelled " see he's not even here!" "Sam turn around" dean said in a bored voice, I did, "hu, Casteil hey, now let's get down to business, do you know were Melanie is?" "Sam how very formal of you" dean said sarcastically "Yes, but I am afraid you will not like were" Casteil said "What do you mean I won't like it! Were the hell is she!"  
"In a desert in Arizona, inside of a building, surrounded with guards"  
"and what makes that bad?"  
Casteil looked at me hesitantly and said "that building is a place where scientist do illegal experiments on people, and those guards are human wolf hybrids that are stronger than humans and could kill you in one hit if they really wanted to"  
"well I don't give a S***, I'm going after her, Dean pack your bags, cuz were getting Melanie back."  
"Sam do you really want to do this?"  
"Hell yeah. Now let's go" and with that Dean, Casteil, and I were in the building.

Chapter 3

Max POV

I woke up on a table, my stomach was sore, like incredibly sore, oh wait of course I'm gonna feel soar, I've been shot "Yes you have Max, oh and your boyfriend is here for you." the voice said "Oh look after five years you finally show up again" I thought back harshly "Take her back to the crates" I immediately opened my eyes to see a white coat and an eraser, I quickly closed my eyes and waited as the eraser carried me back to that stinking miniature hell hole dog crate

Fang POV

I waited and waited until an eraser came in carrying Max to a dog crate next to mine, as soon as the eraser left Max sat up straight, then looked at me and said "Hey"

Max POV

I turned to Fang and said "Hey" then I looked around the room. Fang to my right, angel to my left Iggy left of Fang, Nudge next to Iggy, And Gazzy right to Angel. Then the person I dreaded the two white coats came in, "Well Max I see your quite the singer" a white coat said, I'm gonna call him bob, and the blonde one Billy "your point" I asked coldly. The white coat played a video of me singing freak the freak out and said "let's just hope you don't lose that beautiful voice of yours after this surgery, it's a 40% chance you won't go mute after it " he said with a sly smile on his face "you know what?" I said in a cheery voice "Hell to the no" I said with a little girls laugh at the end, Billy came closer to my dog crate and said " if you don't come with us willingly we will have to sedate you" " we'll let me say one thing then" I was so angry but I don't know why but some violence fixes some stuff, sometimes at least "burn" I said, then Billy went up in flames, I laughed and said " burn baby burn" I laughed again and said "hey bob you didn't see or hear anything, and you have no idea were in the world you are" bob walked out the door carrying Billy with him, "wow, I feel like I'm going insane" I said. I noticed how quite it was and looked around the room the whole flock was looking at me with wide eyes, and then out of no were Sam came in, thank you voice for telling me! "Sam!" I yelled happily "I'm gonna get you out of here alright" Sam said "um, Not just me right?" I asked "wait do you smell something burnt?" Dean asked "No, not at all ." I said then I noticed a guy behind Sam and Dean "who's that, and how come we haven't been trying to open these cages yet?" I asked "oh that's our good friend Casteil" Dean said while unlocking my cage door and I jumped out the cage and opened everyone else's, It's weird because I blinked my eyes and we were all in a hotel room "when did we get here I asked

-  
So that's that for that chapter*teehee* see what I did there, oh and I'm setting up. Poll for this story, it'll be up either now, later on, tonight, or tomorrow, so

Peace,  
Readingisdabest


End file.
